Twilight 25 - Round Eight - Essential Moments
by 2Shaes
Summary: Here are my entries for the Twilight 25 Challenge. The challenge, 25 flash fics using picture prompts. Some will be journal entries, others life changing moments in time. All will feature residents of La Push in one way or another.
1. I Never Told Him

_**A/N: These are my entries for the Twilight 25 Challenge. The 500 word limit was hard, but that's why it's called a challenge, right?**_

_**Some of these are written as journal entries. Others, just moments in time. All characters will be from La Push, 'cause I love my Wolf Pack and they are far too neglected.**_

_**Anyway, here's the first one. I hope to post every few days or so. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**_

_**Prompt: #10**_  
_**Pen Name: 2Shaes**_  
_**Pairing/Character(s): Bella Swan**_  
_**Rating: K**_  
_**Word Count: 493**_

_**Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**_

* * *

_** I Never Told Him**_

* * *

_I never told him how much I loved him. He never knew that his love was more than enough, that it was that love that warmed me on the coldest nights and was the beacon of light in the darkness. _

_He didn't know about the vision I had of us. We had two beautiful kids who turned into beautiful adults. In that vision, we grew old and even though times were hard, we stuck together. _

_I never told him I liked who I was when I was with him._

_One day, he took me to a well that he said granted wishes. You just had to sacrifice something you valued. But wishes came with a price._

_I made my own wish one day. I was so afraid that Edward would leave me again, and I knew I wouldn't survive that. I trekked through the woods, got turned around, but I found the vine covered well nestled in the trees. I looked down at the murky water then closed my eyes. I wished that Edward and I would be together forever. My most valuable possession was the dream catcher Jacob gave me when I was having bad nightmares. I regretted doing it as soon as it slipped from my hand and hit the water, making a small splash. _

_I thought about climbing down to get it, but talked myself out of it. My luck, I'd get stuck down there and have to explain what I was doing there in the first place. Instead, I drove to Port Angeles and bought a new one. It wasn't the same as Jacob's. Even though Edward was there, the ability to chase away the nightmares was gone. No cheap knockoff could replace it. I never told Edward._

_Soon afterward, Edward promised to change me into a vampire as long as I married him. I was hesitant at first, but I agreed. He was what I wanted and everything I thought I needed. Laced within all of the excitement, there was a nagging feeling. There would be a consequence. I was going to lose something or someone very important to me._

_It didn't take long to realize that it was Jacob. He'd fought hard for me, and that small part of me that clung to him wanted to run to him. But Edward was finally mine forever. I was complete; at least I thought I was._

_Now that I'm a vampire, I don't see Jacob much. The treaty keeps me from La Push. Sometimes, he calls or sends emails. Every birthday, he sends me flowers, but it's not the same. He doesn't visit because my new scent hurts his nose, and although Carlisle and Esme are nice about it, everyone else can't tolerate his. _

_When I'm missing him the most, I pull out the wolf charm he gave me for graduation. It's the only piece of him that I have left, and I will never, ever let that go. _

* * *

**_As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts!_**


	2. The Final Goodbye

_**A/N: Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #9**  
**Pen Name: 2Shaes**  
**Pairing/Character(s): Sue/Charlie**  
**Rating: K**  
**Word Count: 484**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**  
**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

**The Final Goodbye**

* * *

Today was going to be rough, but I couldn't put it off anymore. I needed to move on and the best way for me to do that was to give away the last of Harry's things. It was mostly his old suits that he hated wearing and some of his books. Leah and Seth had already chosen the things they wanted to keep: his old records and some of his old clothes. I kept the things that were important to me: his wallet with the awful driver's license picture and his old jackets that had his scent still lingering in them.

Charlie and Billy had also taken a few things that were sentimental to them.

The rest of it was neatly packed in boxes in the trunk of my car. Charlie had offered to go with me for support.

I'd been married to Harry for over twenty years, and all I could think was that I was betraying him. I'd always told him that I couldn't live without him, but here I was, throwing him away.

_Harry! Why did you leave me?_

"You okay?" Charlie asked as he drove down the street.

I looked over at his solemn face and nodded.

The parking lot of the Salvation Army came into view, and my heart stuttered to a halt. My nerves were shot, and I couldn't stop shaking.

_I'm giving Harry's things to people who need them_, I kept telling myself. _Harry would want me to help everyone I could. _

Charlie shifted in park, but didn't turn off the engine. "You ready?"

Although he offered a smile, I saw the angst swirling in Charlie's deep brown eyes. This was hard for him too.

It was finally time to say goodbye to Harry. He was truly gone and never coming back. He wouldn't see Seth graduate or walk Leah down the aisle. He was going to miss all of the important milestones in our lives, and we were going to miss him.

Suddenly, I burst into tears. I cried for my children who'd lost their father, I cried for his friends that were so close, and I cried for me. _How am I going to live without him?_

"We don't have to do this today, Sue," Charlie said gently as he handed me a tissue.

I looked up at him and saw the edges of his eyes were also rimmed with red. He was saying goodbye too, and I knew in that moment I was there to support him just as much as he was there to support me.

"No," I said as I wiped away my tears. "I need to do this."

"Okay." Charlie shut off the engine. He grabbed my hand and held it gingerly in his. "I'm here for you, Sue and I'm ready whenever you are."

I gave him a weak smile and rested my other hand over his. "You always are."

* * *

_**A/N: I'd love to hear your thoughts. **_


	3. You Are Not Alone

_**A/N: Here's a brother/sister moment between Jacob and Rachel.**_

_**Disclaimer: All Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

**Prompt: # 15**  
**Pen Name: 2Shaes**  
**Pairing/Character(s): Rachel and Jacob**  
**Rating: K+**  
**Word Count: 497**

* * *

**You Are Not Alone**

* * *

"Hey, Jake," I greeted my brother carefully as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hey," he grunted and then stuck his head in the refrigerator. He was growing so fast, and his appetite was endless.

He was still mad at me. I could feel his anger radiating from him like a heat lamp.

"I made you some hot cocoa." I smiled uncertainly and handed him the mug. I made sure to add four marshmallows in it. Mom always made it for him like that.

"No thanks," he said and held his hands up. "I wouldn't want to be an inconvenience for you." His tone was thick with sarcasm and condescension.

I signed heavily. "Listen, I know you're mad…"

Jacob laughed bitterly. "Mad doesn't even begin to cover it, Rachel." His voice was low, his stare piercing right through me. But there was something else. He was genuinely hurt. His head moved back into the refrigerator. "First Rebecca, now you."

"Jake, you have to understand. This is a great opportunity for me." I put the cocoa on the table and moved closer to him. "Mom would want me to go."

That did it. He was really pissed now.

"Don't you dare bring Mom into this!" he shouted as he slammed the refrigerator door. He was barely fourteen years old, but he was taller than me and definitely bigger. "Mom wouldn't want you to abandon your family! I don't remember a lot about her, but I remember that!"

"I'm not, Jake!" I threw my hands up. "I'm going to college. That's what happens sometimes after you graduate high school. You go to college! I don't want to stay here for the rest of my life! That was never the plan!"

Jacob sank into the chair at the dining room table, his shoulders slumped, his long legs sticking out. He reached for the mug of cocoa and passed it lightly from his right hand to his left.

"I'm scared, Rachel," he admitted as he stared into the mug. "I don't know how to do this. What if something happens while you're gone? What if Dad has to go back to the hospital?"

"Jake." I sat down next to him and put my hand on his shoulder. "You can do this. Right now, Dad just needs to take his medication on time, and he'll do that. The food will be different because of the new diet, but I bought an easy diabetic cookbook. Mrs. C. is right down the street and Charlie's not far away either. You're not alone." I reached out and wiped away a single tear that slipped down his cheek. "I'm not that far away, either. You'll be fine, Jake. I promise."

He once, then reached for the mug of cocoa and took a sip. "Thanks for the cocoa."

"You're welcome." I hugged him and was relieved when he hugged me back. "I love you, little brother and I'm so proud of you!"

"I love you too, big sister."

* * *

**_A.N: I wasn't sure how old Jacob was when Rachel left, but I figured he had to be old enough to cook and help out Billy. I'd love to hear your thoughts! :) _**


	4. She Loves Me

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: # 5**  
**Pen Name: 2Shaes**  
**Pairing/Character(s): Sam**  
**Rating: K**  
**Word Count: 396**

**Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

** She Loves Me **

* * *

_She loves me._

_She told me today while we were at the beach. Never in a million years did I think she would ever fall in love with a guy like me. My father is the town deadbeat and everyone is convinced that I will follow in his footsteps and break her heart, but she doesn't see me like that. And I can't let her down._

_I will always remember that moment when those sweet words left her lips. We were lying on a blanket on the soft sand, pointing at images in the clouds. She said she saw rabbits, while I kept seeing wolves. That's when she said it._

_"I love you, Sam." She giggled and then proceeded to tell me that the cloud to the right looked like a carrot and one of the bigger rabbits was chasing it._

_"What?" I leaned up, pulling her attention away from the sky. "What did you say?"_

_She smiled at me lovingly, her arm rested behind her head. "I said, I love you." Her brown eyes held the truth. "I'm not expecting you to say it in return, but I do, Sam. I love you."_

_She was fearless and passionate and that was one of the many things that attracted me to her in the first place. She stared back at the sky like she hadn't just confessed her love for me._

_"Okay, I think I see the one you think looks like a wolf." She tilted her head to the side and a cute little crinkle formed between her brows. "I kinda see the snout and the paws."_

_"I love you too, Lee-Lee," I said. "I think I have since I first saw you walking the halls during your freshman year. I love you. I love you so much!" _

_Everyone in town would always say that I didn't deserve someone like Leah Clearwater. She was smart, beautiful, and full of promise, but somewhere down the line, she chose me. She didn't care what everyone said; she always stuck by me. _

_She yelped when I pulled her up and flung her over my shoulder. I spun her around until she got dizzy and threatened to barf. We tumbled to the ground to catch our breath, then I kissed her with everything I had. _

_I don't think I've ever been so happy in my life._

_She loves me._

* * *

**_A/N: I'd love to hear your thoughts! _**


	5. We Need to Talk

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: # 13**  
**Pen Name: 2Shaes**  
**Pairing/Character(s): Sarah Black**  
**Rating: K+**  
**Word Count: 499**

**Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

**We Need To Talk**

* * *

_How do I tell him? What do I say? _

_I should just say it. "I'm pregnant, Billy. We're having another child, another mouth to feed, another body to clothed, another child we can't afford."_

_This is maddening. I'm so excited and so frightened at the same time. After I had Rachel and Rebecca, the doctor said the chances of more children were minor. But I'm pregnant again. It has to be some sort of sign, right? _

_Billy has always said he wanted a son, and although he tried to hide it, he was a little disappointed that one of our girls wasn't a little boy. It's not that he doesn't love Rachel and Rebecca. They're his pride and joy. He lets them braid his long hair. His face lights up when they giggle at something silly he says, and he puts so much effort in creating a voice for each character at story time. _

_But I'd love to give Billy a son. _

_I think I know when our baby was conceived. He'd come home from a long trip at sea, and I missed him like crazy. I counted the days until his return. They'd had a big haul, and he'd gotten a huge bonus because of it. This was great because for a while, we would be ahead. For a while, we wouldn't have to worry about late notices or the power switching off. It was a reason to celebrate. _

_We sent the girls to stay with my mother for the weekend so we could have some alone time. We made love in every room of our house except my daughters'. (That's just wrong on so many levels). We'd made love so much that we didn't really wear clothes. I just wore his gray sweatshirt, and he wore boxers. It was like we were on our second, third, and fourth honeymoon all mushed together. We couldn't keep our hands off each other. The last thing we were thinking about was protection._

_The next thing I know, I'm going through bags of peanut butter M&Ms, and I'm standing with Sue Clearwater, staring at two blue lines on a pregnancy test. How did this happen? _

Sarah hears the front door close and the clang of Billy's keys hitting the table. He's slightly dragging his feet. That means he's a little buzzed from drinking beers with Harry and Charlie. Luckily, he walked home from the Clearwaters'. Apparently, there was some big playoff game that couldn't be missed.

She's wearing his gray sweater because it gives her comfort when he's gone. She loves the feel of it on her skin. It's almost as good as being in his arms. Almost.

He pushes open the bedroom door and immediately greets her with a mouthwatering kiss. It's those kisses that got them in trouble to begin with.

"Hey, baby," he says with a goofy smile. It appears as if his team won.

"Honey," Sarah says as she fiddles with her cuticles. "We need to talk."

* * *

**_A/N: I'd love to hear your thoughts! :)_**


	6. Happily Ever After

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: # 6**  
**Pen Name: 2Shaes**  
**Pairing/Character(s): Leah**  
**Rating: K**  
**Word Count: 494**

**Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

**Happily Ever After**

* * *

_There was a time when I believed in fairytales. The prince saved the princess, and they lived happily ever after while the evil queen was never heard from again. _

_Maybe there's another side. Maybe the queen was lonely and wronged so many times she'd had enough. She was probably a happy person until someone else took everything that was important in her life and gave it away for the greater good. _

_Somewhere down the line, I became the evil queen, the one who was destroying the eternal lovebirds' happiness with her negativity and depressing thoughts. I became the bad guy simply because life took a dump on my head, and I had the nerve to be upset about it._

_You know what Old Quil told me? _

_"Leah, this is eternal love. I know what you had with Sam was special, but Emily is his soul mate. The sooner you accept it, the better you'll be."_

_So, I have to watch his thoughts wander to her and not say a word about it. I have to listen to every cute thing that she does and understand that the love he shared with me was nothing compared to what he was experiencing now. _

_I was practice. She's the real deal. She's living the life I planned, and I have to let it all go and be best friends with her again. She has been injured after all, and she needs as much support as possible. Funny how no one was around to comfort me._

_Let's not talk about all the insults the pack spews at me because my heart doesn't understand what happened. Paul said that Sam was better off, because Emily was better cook and probably better in bed. Quil's suggestion was that I just go get laid. That should help me forget about Sam, right? The worst feeling is that Seth is embarrassed by me and wishes that I just went away. My own brother. _

_I've never felt so alone in my life. Between Emily's scars and Bella's constant whining about how much her life sucks because she has two guys fighting over her, there's no room for my issues. _

_Me? I have to be strong, stand next to my cousin, and watch them ride off in the sunset. I have to be quiet about Jacob's obsession with a girl who obviously doesn't feel the same way. It's for the greater good, and we all have our part._

_I wish I still believed in fairytales. I wish that my prince would sweep me off my feet and slay the dragon on my behalf. We would live in a big castle with a moat, and an army of soldiers to keep us safe. We'd create a family and live happily ever after._

_Maybe one day I'll have sacrificed enough. Maybe one day my prince will come and take me away from this hell I've landed in. Maybe one day, I'll get my happily ever after._


	7. Consequences

_**A/N: Sorry about the delay. I had some technical difficulties.**_

_**Anyway, here's the next one. I've never written this pairing before, so let me know what you think.**_

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #8**  
**Pen Name: 2Shaes**  
**Pairing/Character(s): Angela**  
**Rating: M**  
**Word Count: 495**

**Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

**Consequences**

* * *

I just want to forget.

I want to forget all the ways Ben hurt me when he said goodbye, the barbs he spewed at me that cut me so deep, that I don't know if they'll ever heal.

So I let the stranger touch me. He told me his name, but I don't remember. Peter something or was it Paul? I don't care. He's lonely and so am I. He tells me about the girl that crushed his heart just because she could. I tell him about Ben and how he said he couldn't love someone like me. That was the reason he left. He was trading me in for a better model.

I let him buy me one more drink, we chat some more, then I follow him to his car. He drives us to his place. This is extremely dangerous and out of my character, but Ben says that I'm too dull. What better way to spice things up.

Before I can even examine the apartment, he locks the door and pulls me to the couch.

He kisses me roughly and settles on top of me. I taste the Vodka Sour on his breath. He pauses to look at me, silently asking if I'm sure about this. I simply nod and he continues.

We're both looking for the same thing, and maybe for a moment we can find it with each other.

He's half naked now, his pants unbuckled and a condom in his hand. After he sheathes himself, he reaches under my skirt and pulls my underwear off. That's the only thing he takes off. He dips inside me and we both sigh.

This is the moment we both need. The feeling of completeness, of two broken hearts numbing the pain. He stares at me for a moment and I know he sees her, just like I see Ben. His eyes are warm and he even smiles.

Then he moves, stroking my inner walls. Things move faster and I feel myself tightening. The tension becomes too much. I explode and hold onto him while I ride out the wave. He follows me, breathing heavily in the crook of my neck.

Once the dust settles, he slowly gets up. Once again, we're two broken hearts that just don't fit.

We don't say anything, just slowly get dressed. The car ride is silent on the way back to the bar where he picked me up.

I move to open the door when his hand catches me. "If you need me…" He hands me a business card with his phone number on it.

I slyly glance at his name on the card and say, Thanks, Paul." I didn't really know what else to say.

As I walk to my car, I know I'm going to call him again. We both know what this is. I know I'm not ready for a relationship, and I don't want to be alone. I'll worry about the consequences later.

* * *

_**A/N: As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts! :)**_


	8. The Bigger Picture

_**A/N: One quick note. I have to thank Costa, my fabulous pre-reader who has read every one of these drabbles and offered very helpful advise. Thank you so much!**_

**Prompt: #2**  
**Pen Name: 2Shaes**  
**Pairing/Character(s): Leah**  
**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 494**

* * *

**The Bigger Picture**

* * *

"Mom, what are we doing here?" I asked we stepped on the beach.

"I thought we could take a walk on the beach. Just you and me like we used to." She grabbed my hand.

My eyes rolled. They did that involuntarily lately. "Mom, I'm not in the mood for this. Besides, I have to patrol tonight, and Sam gets really mad when I'm not where I'm supposed to be." I mumbled the last part. It was clear that any love he had for me was gone.

"You're not patrolling tonight. I told Sam to give you the night off."

"Great, another reason for everyone to hate me."

"Come on, Leah." My mother tugged at my hand. "Just for a little while. Please?"

My mother's expression couldn't be denied. "Okay."

The sun was setting slowly behind the clouds as the soft sand collapsed under our feet.

After walking in silence, my mother finally spoke. "I'm worried about you, Leah. I miss my daughter."

My hair blew in my face, and I inwardly cursed because I couldn't pull it back anymore.

"I know that Sam being with Emily hurts, but you're better than this." She stopped me from walking. "The Leah your father and I raised was strong and ready to take on any challenge. Now you're just a shell of what you were."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you," I said, idly swinging our hands. "I seem to be doing that a lot lately."

She placed her other hand on my cheek. "I don't care what those assholes on the council say about you and your destiny. It's not to be miserable while everyone else is happy. In my heart of hearts, I know your destiny is to rise above this. You're father believed that, too."

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Because he told me." She patted my hand. "Before he died, he said that he knew you'd be okay. That was why he insisted that you move on from Sam." My mother laughed. "He never really liked Sam, anyway."

"No, he didn't." I couldn't help but laugh myself at the many tests he put Sam through.

"We both knew that there was something better out there for you. Your future is bigger than Sam and bigger than all this pack shit. The only thing stopping you is _you_." She pointed toward my heart.

"Sam will never let me leave." I looked sadly at the water. "It's like he loves to see me miserable."

"I think having you around shows him who he used to be, and that's why he doesn't want to let go. But we can always work around that. Remember, Jake's supposed to be Alpha. Maybe things will change when he takes over."

"Jake doesn't want to be Alpha."

"Things change, honey." She winked at me. "Jake just needs the right persuasion. Just hang in there and you'll see how great things will turn out. You'll see the bigger picture."

* * *

_**A/N: As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts! :)**_


	9. The Perfect Imprint

**Prompt: #1**  
**Pen Name: 2Shaes**  
**Pairing/Character(s): Kim/Jared**  
**Rating: K+**  
**Word Count: 490**

* * *

**The Perfect Imprint**

* * *

Kim was at the beach, sitting in her truck, staring at the ocean. The windows were down blowing her scent toward me. Something was hurting my imprint, and that pinched my heart.

I trudged to the passenger's side and lightly tapped on the roof to get her attention.

"Can I come in?" I pushed my hands in my pocket and waited patiently. She looked so sad.

Her eyes remained on the ocean, but she nodded.

The door creaked as it opened. Instantly, relief flooded over me. Just being in her presence helped calm my wolf's anxiety.

She was breathtaking. Her long hair accented her round face. When she smiled, it was as powerful as the sun rising and setting at the same time. I could stare at her all day.

"You're beautiful," I said.

"Really?" She laughed harshly. "You didn't think I was beautiful a year ago when I sat behind you in Chem. You didn't even know my name."

I looked away. She was right.

A month ago, I imprinted on her. I didn't tell her at first because I didn't want to scare her away. After what happened to Emily, I wanted to approach things carefully. There's no way I could live with myself if I ever hurt Kim.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." She sighed heavily. "This whole imprinting thing is screwed up. You only like me because you have no choice."

"Kim, I know this is hard to understand, but I'm glad it happened." I looked out at the sea. "This has been the best month of my life."

"It was the best month of my life too," she said sadly, then turned to me abruptly. "Until I found out why you suddenly liked me! Everyone says Sam changed after he imprinted on Emily. He's what she wants him to be. He's different now." She turned away and wiped a tear. "I don't want you with me because some outside force is pulling the strings."

"What can I do?" I reached over and gently grabbed her hand.

She snatched her hand away. "That's what I'm talking about, Jared! I don't want you to do anything!"

I sighed this time. "You're right. I didn't notice you before, and I'm sorry for that. But I'm glad my wolf let me know you were there. You let me be myself. You don't care that I love Star Wars and love being at the beach at night."

She looked at me sadly. "That's all I want, Jared. I want you to be you, not what you think I want you to be."

"Would that make you happy?"

"Yes."

"Okay." I wiped away her tears. "I'll be me."

"Promise?"

"I promise." I leaned over and kissed her chastely.

She smiled and cuddled close to me. We sat there in a comfortable silence as the sun set and stayed there until the stars came out.

Somehow, I had found the perfect imprint.

* * *

_**A/N: I'd love to hear your thoughts! :) **_


	10. Come With Me

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #16**  
**Pen Name: 2Shaes**  
**Pairing/Character(s): Rebecca Black**  
**Rating: T**  
**Word Count: 483**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**  
**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

**Come With Me**

* * *

Morning has found its way into afternoon, and I can't find the motivation to care. Not when I'm looking into those crystal blue eyes where all my fears and anxiety seem to disappear.

"Are you hungry?" he asks, his voice groggy from sleep and so damn sexy.

I simply shake my head and stare at the square cut of his jaw, his lashes that curl, and his pink lips that form the most gorgeous smile.

He runs his fingers through my hair, carefully skirting over the knots that formed from tossing and turning and…other things.

My father knows about him, but he doesn't approve. One reason is his age. He's twenty four and I'm eighteen. We've been dating for almost six months and my father thinks my boyfriend is taking advantage of a young, naïve girl.

Billy Black doesn't see the way he looks at me. He refuses to even meet him, but I'm just as stubborn. I'm an adult so I can see who I want, and I want this beautiful, loving man that's lying next to me.

But he leaves next week. He got this great job in Hawaii that he can't turn down. I can't keep him from something he's worked so hard to achieve. So, I'm spending as much time with him as possible.

But Hawaii is so far away. I leave his embrace to look at the world map he has on his wall. There are colored dots on the places he's visited. He's even marked some places where he wants to take me.

"I'm just a plane ride away, babe," he says, reading my mind. "Do you think the Pacific can keep me from you?"

I turn around and see that 'come-hither' look in his eyes. Immediately, I rush back to his arms.

"What if you meet someone new there?" He's good looking, smart, and a hard worker. What if he wants someone closer to his age?

"I have everything I need right here?"

I bury my head in his chest, relishing his scent and his warmth.

"Why don't you come with me?" he asks. That sentence is like a defibrillator to my heart.

"What?"

His smile is gentle as he reaches over me to the drawer.

"Marry me, Rebecca," he says, holding a ring in front of me. "Come with me to Hawaii."

The ring is simple, but beautiful. He knows I don't want expensive things.

I look into his eyes, my own filling with tears. "Really?" I whisper.

"Really." He slips the ring on my finger.

A million thoughts run through my mind. I'm only eighteen and we haven't been together that long. I also know I can't live without this man.

I raise my hand and look at my finger and make a decision. "Yes, I'll marry you."

This kiss he gives me is intense and once again, all the fears have drifted away.


	11. Three for the Road

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: # 11**  
**Pen Name: 2Shaes**  
**Pairing/Character(s): Jacob, Leah, Embry**  
**Rating: K+**  
**Word Count: 498**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**  
**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

**Three for the Road**

* * *

Leah's head had been hanging out of the window for the last hour, but I couldn't find it in me to ruin her fun. She was just showing what we were all feeling. Excitement. Exhilaration. Freedom. Leah, Embry and I were leaving La Push. We'd never been away from home before, but we were taking the plunge together as our own pack.

"Jake! You gotta try this!" Leah screamed at me.

"Keep it steady." I patted Embry's shoulder and rolled down my window. The wind rushed against me. It was an amazing feeling, almost like flying.

"Look Leah!" I shouted and pointed at the sign. "We've officially crossed over the border!"

She looked at me and truly smiled. It had been so long since she's smiled like that, but there it was, lighting up her face like the Fourth of July. This was the girl we grew up with.

Leah stuck her tongue out at the sign that encouraged us to come back again soon. Embry and I howled loudly in celebration.

She laughed wildly, then turned and faced the wind. Her hair had grown longer and blew around her face, but she was enjoying it. Her eyes were shut, and she had a content smile. It was good to see her happy.

Crossing over the border felt like a huge weight being lifted from our shoulders. We'd left it all behind. All of the pain, the agony, the heartache, the disappointment, remained in La Push while we searched for new destinies.

Leah and I climbed back in the car. "That's so much fun! I'm driving next, Embry, so you can try it too."

"You're so silly, Leah," I said as I nudged her shoulder.

After the Volturi left and the Cullens moved away, she helped us study for our GEDs over the summer. In school, she was at the top of her class. It was after she tutored Embry and me that she realized she wanted to teach. That was her new goal.

"Thanks, by the way." She looked at me, her expression somber. "You didn't have to let me come with you. I'm sure you and Embry didn't want a girl ruining your guy bonding time." Embry laughed. "But, thanks."

Spending the last three months with Leah Clearwater had its moments, but overall, it wasn't bad. It seemed the key to finding the old Leah was getting her away from Sam and his blissful happiness. Leaving made her even happier. She had hope now. We all did.

"I'm glad you're here with us," I said and truly meant it.

"Yeah. It wouldn't be the same without you, Leah," Embry added. "Besides, who's going to keep us in line?"

"Very, true," Leah said, pinching Embry's ear.

I found Leah staring at me with a goofy grin on her face. Something passed between us, an understanding of something new. The three of us were wandering in new territory, and I couldn't wait to see where we'd end up.

_**A/N: I'd love to hear your thoughts! :)**_


	12. The Alpha's Dream

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #4**  
**Pen Name: 2Shaes**  
**Pairing/Character(s): Collin & Jacob**  
**Rating: K+**  
**Word Count: 495**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**  
**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

**The Alpha's Dream**

* * *

"Thanks for coming, Jake," I said, looking around the bar. "What did you think of the show?"

"It was great, Collin," he answered, his smile big and bright like before. Things went back to normal for all of us once the Cullens moved away, especially Jacob. "You're doing a great job here."

"Thanks." I watched as the band began breaking down their instruments. "There were a few glitches, but we made it through."

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Jacob took a sip of his Coke.

"My boss called me in his office yesterday." I anxiously shredded a napkin. "He wants me to go into their management program in Seattle." I grinned. "He says I have a lot of potential to manage one of their clubs."

"That's great, Collin!" He squeezed the back of my neck. "Have you told your parents yet?"

"Yeah. They're thrilled. It's a great opportunity."

"What about school?" Jacob cut his eyes to me. "This isn't going to get in the way, is it?"

"No. This is my last semester, so the timing is perfect."

"So what's the problem?"

I looked down at the strips of paper. "Sam isn't sure I'm ready to leave." I lowered my voice. "Because of the whole wolf thing."

"Ah, I see." Jacob nodded. "In his defense, he's being cautious. We all know what happened to Emily. After the Volturi left, we haven't had to phase that much, so he's probably concerned about your control. You and Brady have had the least amount of practice."

"But I can control my wolf," I argued a little louder than I intended. "This is my shot, Jake." I leaned forward. "Look at Leah. Ever since you let her leave she's been so happy. She has a career and friends. She's even engaged! Letting her live her life has been the best thing for her. I just want the same."

"Have you told Sam this?"

"I tried, but he's not convinced." I shook my head. "So I was wondering if I joined your pack, maybe…"

"Collin, wait." Jacob held his hands up. "I don't want to step on Sam's toes again. Especially after Embry and Quil left his pack."

I sighed heavily.

"There is another way, though." His eyes gleamed mischievously. "You don't need me _or_ Sam."

"What?" My eyebrows shot up.

"Well, you're the great-grandson of Ephraim Black too, right?"

I nodded.

"That means…" he started.

"That means I can break away and be my own Alpha, just like you did," I finished.

Jacob smiled smugly then he became serious. "One suggestion though. Don't just leave. Try talking to Sam one more time. Let him know where you're coming from. It might not seem like it, but he's just wants what's best for you."

"I can understand that, but this is my dream."

"All right, Collin." He clapped my back. "Then you do what you have to. We all have a right to our dreams."

_** A/N: This was a theory I had. I figured that since Collin is Emphraim's great grandfather too, that the same Alpha genes would run through him too. **_


	13. That's What He Said

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #3**  
**Pen Name: 2Shaes**  
**Pairing/Character(s): Tiffany Call**  
**Rating: K+**  
**Word Count: 426**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**  
**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

**That's What He Said**

* * *

_He said he'd never leave me. He promised me forever. He swore my love was enough._

_Lies! All of it. _

_"Just wait for me," he said. "We'll be together soon."_

_What am I going to do? Where am I going to go? Going back home is out of the question. Not after the horrible things I said to them. Things that made my mother cry and my father shake his head with disappointment._

_But they warned me. They said he would break my heart and leave the pieces in the street for the crows. They were right._

_Shortly after I left with him, he decided to stay with his wife. They'd been together for years, and they were working through their issues. He was going to try and save his marriage. Something told me that he probably left my name out of the equation._

_Just like that, I was thrown away like last week's garbage. _

_What he didn't know was that I was about two months pregnant. He would probably deny it, but it's his. _

_I couldn't go back home. Not with a baby on the way. My clothes were already fitting tighter. How long would I be able to hide it?_

_I thought about going to his wife and telling her what kind of man she was married to, but what would that do? He still wouldn't come back to me. _

_I found myself on the highway. There were no cars. The street was completely bare. So I laid down on the two double yellow lines and waited. Maybe someone would rescue me or a truck would run me over. That might get his attention, huh? Instead, the streets stayed empty, reminding me of how alone I truly was._

_That's when I felt it. It was faint, like a butterfly's wings fluttering inside my belly. I probably wouldn't have felt it if it wasn't so quiet. That was my reminder. My child was there. It wasn't his or her fault that their father was a coward. _

_Slowly, I got up and brushed myself off. _

_I'd emptied my savings when I left home, so I had something to work with. But I had to do something soon, because the money would run out._

_When I moved into town, I did see a sign that said that they were hiring at the bookstore. I could do that for a little bit. Maybe I could rent a room somewhere._

_Yeah, I could do this. It didn't matter what he said anymore. It was just me and my baby._

* * *

**_A/N: As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts! :)_**


	14. Lessons

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: #17**  
**Pen Name: 2Shaes**  
**Pairing/Character(s): Emily**  
**Rating: K+**  
**Word Count: 475**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**  
**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

* * *

**Lessons**

* * *

"Mama, what are these?" My five year old asked as she walked toward me dragging something.

I took them before she tripped. "Where did you find these?"

"Daddy's gettin' stuff ready for the mirage sale," she answered, her tongue slipping through the space where her baby teeth had been.

"It's a _garage_ sale." I wiped a bit of dirt from her cheek.

She examined them carefully. "They look like funny rolly blades."

"They're a much older version." I laughed. "They're called skates."

"Where did you get them?" she asked.

"Grandma bought a pair for me and cousin, Leah," I answered, smiling fondly. "We wore these everywhere. Leah taught me how to skate."

"Really?"

"Yep. She taught me how to do a lot of things. She was so graceful on skates and she never, ever fell." I smirked. "I fell all the time. But she never laughed at me. She used to say, 'Emily, you have to keep trying and you'll get it.' And I did eventually. She told me to never give up."

"She's a good friend, huh?"

"The best." I smiled sadly.

My daughter twisted her mouth, which meant there was a question she wanted to ask but didn't know how. I waited patiently until she was able to form her words. "Mama, how come we don't see her?"

"Who?"

"Leah. You always talk about her, but she never comes over to see you."

"Well, honey, she lives in Oregon with her husband. That's quite a distance to travel."

"You could talk on the computer phone like I do with Grandma sometimes."

"I suppose that's true." It had been years since I'd to talk to Leah. It wasn't for lack of trying, but it's hard to forgive someone for taking your dreams. Of course, she understood, but that didn't take her pain away. And it hurt me knowing that just being around me was hurting her. So I stopped trying. But there wasn't a day that I didn't think about her. Every amazing event that happened to me, she was the first person I thought about calling, but couldn't.

When Leah left she didn't look back. The few times she visited, she didn't go out of her way to speak with me, and I didn't force myself on her. I'd put her through enough.

"But you're best friends, right? I wouldn't even wanna think about being far away from Becky."

I sighed heavily. "Sometimes people grow apart. But she's still the bravest person I've ever known. Your Daddy and I owe her a lot."

My daughter looked down at the skates and began twisting the wheels. "Is it hard to skate?"

"It's a little scary at first, but after that, it's easy."

She looked at me thoughtfully. "Will you teach me how to skate, Mama?"

"Sure, honey." I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

* * *

_**A/N: I'd love to hear your thoughts! :)**_


End file.
